


Faerie!Jhan

by Mangal2012



Series: Amplector Prompta [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Fairies, Fairy!John, Gen, Hurt!John, Messing with the gods and goddesses, Tags Are Hard, Work Up For Adoption, faerie!John, fairy!John is a tiny John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangal2012/pseuds/Mangal2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught out in the open in a sudden and horrible storm near his place of birth, Jhan, a field faerie, is rescued by a human named Molly Hooper. Stunned, battered, wings torn in a few places, and feeling Hela approaching, he is unable to leave right away to head home and gain the specific type of healing he need's from his homeland. </p><p>Molly gets the injured little being inside to safety before it could be blown away again, silently freaking over the fact that a <em>fairy</em> had crashed into her window as she tends to its' wounds. Molly is kind enough to let him stay with her to recuperate after being tossed about like a leaf in the near gale-like winds that had ravaged the countryside and carried him all the way from his field to the city only to be violently smashed against the humans building. </p><p>Once Jhan's health has recovered enough, he decides to stay with the kind human and try to find a way to repay her kindness before returning home to his kin </p><p>A whirlwind of a meeting changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faerie!Jhan

**Author's Note:**

> First fic EVER!  
> ***Please tell me what's wrong...gently please...***

  


# Jhan

  


"I'll be right back John!", Molly said. She hurried to the door taking off her healer's cloak as she went. "I forgot to get the honey you like last night and the 2-for-1 Tesco sale ends in 30 minutes. If I go now I might make it in time."

  


She hung the lab coat up, then turned to face Jhan with a serious face, "Remember to stay out of sight while I'm gone." 

  


"Yes Molly." Jhan chirped, looking up quickly from the treasure in his arms, unable to hide his large grin as he hugged a very large red berry to his chest in delight. After calling a quick "Be safe!" to Jhan, she left. He swiftly winged his way to the giant metal structure in the corner he usually lounged upon when visiting the gentle Molly to devour the incredibly sweet fruit.

  


Jhan was sitting on top of the cabinet, eating the "Strawberry"-

_(Molly had informed him of the name. He didn't understand why it was called that. She had shown him a "straw" before and this fruit looked nothing like it! When he had asked about the strange name, Molly had stared a bit and then admitted to not knowing why and agreed that humans were very strange when naming things)_

-that Molly had generously given to him when she found he had not yet eaten that day, when a very tall human with curly black hair blew into the room like a raging windstorm that usually caused much destruction and flung poor Jhan about when he didn't make it to a safe place in time.

  


The humans hair reminded him of the brother to their ever beloved Goddess Sól, she who represents the shining star in Jörð's sky, the God **Máni** (and personally Jhan's favourite, though he tried to keep those thoughts hidden for fear of offending any of the Others). The large human removed his long dark blue coat as his silver/blue eyes surveyed the room, darting from surface to surface. 

  


Jhan was entranced as he watched the towering human move gracefully about the room. Máni, he decided to call him, after the Moon God who generously graced his homeland and all the ones surrounding it with his soothing white light, for his eyes reminded Jhan of the beautiful glowing circle of light that hung in the absolute darkness of Nótt's domain looking down upon all and seeing everything its radiance touched and even that which hid in the shadows unseen to others mere mortal eyes.

  


He immediately dropped down onto his stomach from the crouch he had unconsciously assumed when those all-seeing eyes turned in his general direction. He abruptly flattened his multicoloured wings against the metal when he realized they were poking over the top. It was only when he heard the clinking of glass and the scrape of the tall backless chair that he peeked over the edge to stare at Máni again. The dark-haired being was gazing into two small tubes attached to a sizable metal contraption at something spread on a small clear glass rectangle.

  


_'Stool. Eyepiece. Microscope. Slides.'_ , Jhan recited in his head. He was trying to learn the proper names for the all of the interesting things that littered the room, which Molly had started to teach him when she wasn't busy with other work. She had also tried to clothe him, bless her (he didn't think he needed it though, as he had done quite well without for his whole life), and though it was not put together very well, ironically enough, because she was at her best with a needle and thread when it included a dead human body.

  


So the cloth he was wearing was rather poorly put together, had gaps in some places from the thread being too far apart, and bunched from being sewn too tightly together. And, for some strange reason, Molly had tried to make them look like the Dying-Leaf-Tree's that changed when Hel visited Jörð in those parts. Females were odd no matter the species, he mused, since his Flower-Sister Haryette had always tried to garb him in the petals she found laying about the large Flower-Grass areas they frequented most that were sprawled around their small patch of Tree-Grass. _Many_ apologies Dear Sister, but even HE knew that Goddess Jörð's tribuere° petals to Nótt and Sól didn't go together with his colouring!

  


And him with his wings that his Flower-Brethren would swear Sandraudiga herself had blessed with the colors of blood, sand, and the beautiful red stones of dry rock that bordered forgotten rivers and lakes. A Desert-Brother named Quilliam ("Call me Bill!", the strange fairy exclaimed) who loved to travel, had described with the area with enthusiastic detail after seeing Jhan's unique wings. The wings of all the others who had been born in his home field were the colour of the area they were created in. Jhan's were not, confusing all who lived there as they knew he was Flower-Brother to Haryette who always danced about with her Acker-Winde wings, but they did not judge and just assumed it was the will of the god's and goddesses.

  


He was startled out of his thoughts when Máni gave a triumphant " _Yes!_ " and dove for his coat to get what looked like a small (compared to Máni's hands it was quite small) rectangular shiny Burn-Rock that usually appears only after the Goddess Jörð became angry and spewed forth her rage in almost never-ending rivers of melted Deep-Stone.

  


He watched, curious, as the Man pressed more of the shiny Not-Burn-Rocks the were somehow stuck inside the larger shiny Not-Burn-Rock, almost viciously, muttering to himself about "green ladders" and "brothers". Jhan was sorely tempted to see what Máni was doing with the strange Not-Burn-Rock and, without realizing, had slowly started to flutter over to catch a glimpse of the glowing bit set in the Not-Burn-Rock that flashed and made noises. He came to his senses, almost falling from the air as his wings tried to freeze mid-flap when Máni spun around grimacing in disgust at the thing, his eyes flashing up to catch Jhan hovering in the air not two meters away from him wide-eyed in a breathless panic.

  


 

##### ~SH~

 

Sherlock cursed his mobile as it refused to send the text. One would assume that with the increase of better equipment in the lab they would have thought of having put in a way to get better reception as well, as this _is_ the technological age and most everybody has mobiles.

  


_'But idiots wouldn't think that far ahead would they.'_ , he ranted in his head. Swearing at the continuing stupidity of the human race he spun around and stopped short at the sight of what tomes often described of as a **faerie.**

  


_'Impossible.'_ was Sherlock's first thought. 

  


Blinking a few times as his brain rebooted to above Anderson-level thinking he corrected himself.

  


_'Improbable...obviously.'_

  


He studied the floating creature closely.

  


**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DRABBLE THING for something I saw on Facebook and I know more can be done but I _need_ a Sherlock to keep going! Otherwise this is gonna be as is forever...so don't expect anything else for now...
> 
> Who knows? Inspiration may strike me again someday in the far future.


End file.
